Make you feel my love
by twilightaddict84
Summary: Bella finally tells best friend Edward how she feel about him. One-shot songfic based on Adele's 'Make you feel my love'


**Disclaimer**.Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer,

"Bella please" Alice whined.

"Please please do this for me. I'll only ever ask this once and then you never have to do it ever, ever again I promise." Turning her puppy eyes to me and practically begging for me to agree.

"Alice" I huffed "You know I hate singing in front of people and I don't see why I have been dragged into this stupid bet you have with Emmett. It's between the two of you, no one else" I turned away from her gaze back to the mirror to continue applying my make-up.

Alice and her brother Emmett moved into the apartment next door six months ago and we have been firm friends since she bounded up to my door and introduced herself within minutes of entering the building. I had lived in Seattle for almost twelve months now, sharing an apartment with my best friend Edward. We have known each other since we were kids, growing up in the same small town about three hours away and have spent the majority of our twenty three years together. We were the closest friends, but what Edward didn't know was that I was in love with him. Yes that's right, I was in love with my best friend and as far as I knew, he was totally oblivious to that fact.

"Bella listen. I know you don't want to believe it but me and Emmett both agree that Edward is in love with you and is just too scared that you don't feel the same way. I can tell by the way he looks at you when he thinks no one is looking or by the way he is constantly acting like the over protective brother whenever some guy asks you out. He isn't being over protective, he's jealous!"

"Ok Alice, whatever you say." I replied, rolling my eyes and grabbing some lip gloss from my drawer.

"I'm telling you Bella, if you sing tonight he is gonna realise how you feel and make the first move. It's not even about the bet, although if you and Edward do get together by Christmas I'll be five hundred dollars better off" she slipped in smirking. "It's about the fact that I sit here every day watching the two of you dance around each other pretending neither of you has these overwhelming feelings for the other, when all I want to do is bang your heads together to make you realise what's right in front of you both!"

I met Alice's gaze in the mirror and my shoulders slumped. Letting out a deep sigh I turned to grab my shoes and bag and sat on the edge of the bed to slip them on.

"I'm not promising anything Alice, but if I do this and it doesn't work we will just pretend that you picked out some random song and I had no input whatsoever"

"Trust me, if you do this, the only thing you will be doing is Edward" Alice giggled, tugging me up from the bed and marching me towards the door.

We were due to meet the boys and a few other friends at the new karaoke bar that had just opened down the street and we were already running late after our discussion. We locked up the apartment and made our way outside, there was a light mist of rain falling but luckily the walk only took us five minutes so we didn't get soaked. The bar was crowded when we entered and I looked around and spotted a familiar head of bronze hair seated at a table just to the left of the stage. I grabbed Alice by the hand and we made our way through the throngs of people, all of whom seemed to be watching a terrible rendition of 'I will always love you' being performed by some young girl, who could probably have broken windows when she tried to hit the high notes.

"Bells!" Emmett yelled as I approached the table, scooping me up into a giant bear hug.

"Emmett, C..Cant..breathe" I managed to squeak out.

"Oops, sorry Bells." He laughed whilst putting me down and grabbing Alice into a one armed hug.

"Hey guys" I looked around the table smiling when I saw everyone. Rose raised her hand and gave me a smile.

"Sorry about him Bella, you know I keep telling him that he can't go around trying to squeeze the life out of people when greeting them, but he just doesn't seem to get it" she laughed when Emmett pouted at her. "Awww babe, don't worry, it's not your fault. I still love you" She rubbed his head like you would soothe a small child. This seemed to appease Emmett and he went back to watching the Whitney wanna be on the stage.

Alice was already snuggled into Jaspers side smiling her goofy 'I feel like a teenager in love again' smile. I chuckled and felt a warm hand grab my wrist and tug me down into the only spare seat left.

"I got you a beer, wasn't sure how long the pixie was gonna keep you playing dress up for. I was considering sending a search party to look for you both" Edward chuckled next to me.

I turned in my chair and saw a sparkle in his emerald green eyes. His trademark crooked smile gracing his lips and he tilted his head towards me to speak above the music.

"You look good Bella"

"Thanks" I smiled back at him. "And to think, it was only three hours of torture this time" I half joked. Alice had a tendency to play Bella Barbie at every possible opportunity and I found her very hard to deny.

"Well, it was certainly worth it" he replied back at the same time as he put his arm across the back of my chair and ran his hand across my shoulder. Now to some people, this gesture might have seemed overly affectionate for just friends, but it was a regular thing in between us. We would quite often cuddle up on the sofa watching movies or Edward would have his hand in the small of my back when we went anywhere. Opening doors and such things were just one of the many qualities about Edward that I loved. He was raised a gentlemen and knew how to treat someone with respect.

I looked across the table at the two other couples seated with us. I wasn't jealous as such, but I felt a twinge in my chest at the thought of seeing Edward like that with someone else. I was lucky in the sense that I rarely saw Edward with women. I mean he was one of the most attractive men I had ever met with his strong jaw and crazy bronze sex hair that was just begging to be pulled. He stood just over six feet tall and had the most piecing emerald green eyes I had ever seen. How he hadn't figured out my feelings for him was beyond me as I felt his eyes could see straight into my soul.

Shifting in my seat I decided to excuse myself to the toilet. I freshened up and made my way back towards the table and stopped upon the sight in front of me. In my seat was some strawberry blonde, fake tanned girl leering all over Edward. I could see Alice scowling at her fake laugh that seemed to echo off the walls and Rose raised her eyebrow as the girl rested her fake nailed hand on Edwards's bicep. Edward looked uncomfortable as she continued her overly flirtatious behaviour and I could feel the anger building up. Storming over to the table I yanked Alice up from jaspers lap and dragged her to the dj booth.

"Ok Alice. I'll do it" I spat out determinedly

Alice began bouncing on her toes and squealing loudly, clapping her hand together. She started hurriedly talking to the dj and before I knew it I was being called on stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Here singing 'Make you feel my love' is Bella"

I took a deep breath and looked forward catching Alice's eye who was now sat back at our table. Edwards head spun round so fast at the mention of my name that the bimbo nearly fell off the chair next to him. His mouth was open and he had a look of confusion on his face. I shot him a quick half smile and raised the mike to my lips as the first keys of the piano began to ring out.

_ "When the rain is blowing in your face, _

_And the whole world is on your case,_

_I could offer you a warm embrace,_

_To make you feel my love."_

I heard rather than saw Emmett's loud whistle and I continued on. It was about time this was said.

"_When the evening shadows and the stars appear,_

_And there is no one else to dry your tears,_

_I could hold you for a million years,_

_To make you feel my love"_

Closing my eyes against the bright lights surrounding the stage I sang the next lines from my heart.

"_I know you haven't made your mind up yet,_

_But I will never do you wrong,_

_I've known it from the moment that we met,_

_No doubt in my mind where you belong,_

_I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue,_

_I'd go crawling down the avenue,_

_Know there's nothing that I wouldn't do,_

_To make you feel my Love."_

I finally opened my eyes and found the emerald green gaze I had been searching for staring back at me with such intensity I felt my chest clench.

"_The storms are raging on the rolling sea,_

_And on the highway of regret,_

_The winds of change are running wild and free,_

_You aint seen nothing like me yet,"_

Blanking out the rest of the club I focused on singing the next verse to Edward alone.

"_I can make you happy; make your dreams come true,_

_Nothing that I wouldn't do,_

_Go to the ends of the earth for you,_

_To make you feel my love,_

_To make you feel my love."_

The shouts and applause filled my ears as I handed the microphone back over to the dj and made my way towards my friends. I hadn't even taken three steps past the stage when I felt myself being scooped up and dragged towards a dark corner. I gasped in panic at first until I smelt the familiar scent of aftershave and mints and realised it was Edward. We reached the secluded area which was so dimly lit I could only make out the outline of his face. I found myself being pressed up against the wall and heavy breaths washed across my face.

"Bella" he half whimpered, half moaned.

"Yes" I managed a breathy reply.

"I love you" I felt is hand shaking as they cradled my face, his thumbs rubbing along the apple of my cheeks.

"I love you too Edward" was all I managed to get out before his lips crashed into mine with such force I felt my knees go weak. Edward slowly moved one hand from my cheek back into my hair to hold my head as his tongue came out and lightly traced my lips. I bit back a moan and opened my lips to allow him entrance into my mouth. His tongue met mine in a delicious frenzy and this time I couldn't hold back my moan. Edwards other hand gripped my waist and held me closer to him. My body nearly flush to him now. After a few amazing minutes we both pulled back, keeping our foreheads pressed together. His breathing was ragged and quick as he stared into my eyes.

"All these years Bella, all these years I have been in love with you. I didn't know you felt the same. If I had known…" he trailed off.

"Shhhh" I soothed him, running my fingers across his swollen lips. "I've loved you for so long; I've wanted to tell you for so long Edward." I sighed shaking my head. "It doesn't matter now, what matters is that you know how I feel now, how I've always felt. I love you Edward".

A crooked smile graced his lips as he ran his hand down my arm and grasped my hand in his, entwining our fingers.

"Let's go home baby" was all he said.

I took a step towards him and wrapped my free arm around his waist.

"Show me the way" I replied and he began to lead me towards the exit.

Glancing back over my shoulder at our table of friends I saw Emmett hand over a wad of cash to a very smug looking Alice who just winkled and waved at me. I smiled in return and made my way out of the door with the only man I have ever loved wrapped close to my body.


End file.
